The Movies
by electricgurl
Summary: Full summary inside. Spuffy...A evening out leds to more then they thought....


**Title: **The Movies

**Author:** electricgurl

**Email:** see profile

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with BTVS...wish I did but I don't grrr........

**Rating:** PG. (just to be safe)

**Paring:** Spuffy

**Timeline:** Kinda AU...After Joyce's death, before Buffy's without all the weirdness that happen.

**Summary:** A short fic that I wrote while trying to get better ideas ;) Has Spuffy, the movies, and some help from Dawn.

_Copyright 2004 Amelia Coombes AKA: electricgurl_

=======

"Why does this always happen to me?" Dawn screamed from upstairs. Buffy sighed and moved from the kitchen to the living room. That girl was always freaking out about something.

"Everything all right?" Buffy asked calling up the stairs.

"NO!" Came the curt reply.

"What's wrong?" The slayer asked.

"What do you think?" Dawn retorted. "I lost the necklace again," Buffy sighed. A few days ago she was the most feared slayer that had ever lived...and now she was Suzy homemaker.

"It's in the box, by your lamp," she shook her head. This wasn't good. She was beginning to become a real parent like person. She shivered in fear at the thought. Slayer's shouldn't have to deal with kinda of problems.

"I found it." The girl sang back a few moments later.

"Good, now come on. Let's go we're going to be late." Buffy yelled up to her.

"It's only the previews," Dawn said as she appeared by the steps. Buffy rose one eyebrow at her, something was up.

"This coming from the girl that told me last week that the previews were the best part of the movies."

"Maybe I changed my mind." Dawn stated with her hands on her hips, reminding Buffy a lot of her Mother. She felt a tear weld up in her eyes and she blinked it away. Now was not the time. She couldn't cry in front of the others. She had her bedroom for that. Late at night.

Or she could go and see Spike...No wait, he got rid of that fast enough the other night. She shivered as she thought of Dru. What he had done. She closed her eyes and sighed. Why if she supposedly hated him she was thinking about him...and differently in the wrong way? What was it with her and being in Lo-

"Buffy?" Dawn asked unsure of what was going on. As cutting Buffy's thought in half

"Sorry just thinking about something," she frowned at what she had been thinking about. Could she love him? She asked herself.

"Mom?" She asked. Buffy shook her head still thinking about the other topic.

"No, don't worry about it." Buffy assured the girl. "It's nothing."

"We don't have to go and see the movie if you don't want to." Dawn said. "I mean-" She was cut off by the doorbell. Buffy sighed and walked over holding up a finger.

"Hold that thought." She said as she opened the door. "Sorry, but we were just-" She broke off when she saw who it was. "Spike." She spat out. Angry had her confession to herself....no whatever that was earlier coming back to haunt her as she took her anger Out on the only person she could. "What are you doing here?" She turned and glared at her younger sister. She just grinned.

Spike looked at the slayer and Dawn. "ummm...Nibblet, said that...I...ummm.... should...stop by..." He looked down at the ground. "But I see that you are busy...so I'll just...ummm...go." He mumbled and turned, and Buffy cringed. Dawn looked at her sister.

"Do something." The younger girl hissed. Buffy looked over at her with amazement plastered on her face.

"What?" She asked. "He's a vampire!"

"He needs some friends." Dawn said. "SPIKE!" She called after him as she ran past her sister and towards him. Buffy just watched her sister run after the chipped vampire. She sighed and grabbed her jacket. Slowly locking the door she headed over to the two.

--

"Please Spike." Dawn whined. He looked uncomfortably at Buffy.

"I don't think big sis, would like it very much."

"Of course she will." Dawn said with a wave of her hand. "You both have a lot to talk about." She gasped and covered her mouth. Spike frowned his eyebrow raising up.

"What do you mean?" He grounded out. The young girl grinned.

"I mean with everything that has been happening. Buffy's been..."She looked for the right word. "Lost." She finished as her sister joined them.

"What's lost?" The slayer asked. Spike looked at her and his frown deepened. He bit the inside of his lower lip.

"Things." The girl said her arms waving around. "Lot's of things. But nothing that a good movie can't fix." She said grinning. "Want to join us Spike?" She asked. Spike looked at Buffy.

She sighed and nodded to him. "Would you like to join us Spike?" She asked. He smiled softly.

"I would love to Pet." He said. She glanced his way. Her face in deep concentration. She didn't even realize that she had been staring until Spike asked her if she was okay.

"Pet?" He asked snapping his fingers in front of her face. She blinked and pulled back slightly.

"Sorry. Just zoned out there for a bit." She blushed as her thoughts raced. Spike noticed but failed to mention the blushing cheeks, instead he brought up a safe topic as the three began there walk.

"So what movie are we seeing?"

----

After a long debate the movie that was finally settled on was 'The Mummy Returns'. Buffy sighed as she pulled out her wallet. She grimaced as she noticed that she didn't have enough to cover them all. She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. She looked back at Dawn, who was chatting to Spike.

Who in turn was watching her. She pastured a fake smile on her face. "Dawn, I just remembered that I had this thing to do. So why don't you and Spike go and see the movie and I will catch up with you afterwards. Dawn squealed in pure joy.

"Can I really?" She asked. Buffy smiled and nodded handing over the money for the tickets the girl ran off to get the pricey tickets. Buffy sighed and rubbed her head again. A headache coming on quickly.

Spike frowned. "Why did you do that?' He asked.

"What? Rub my head?" Buffy snapped looking up at him. She grimaced. "Sorry." She said. "Just a little stress." He continued to stare at her.

"Why?" He asked. Buffy sighed and looked around. Anywhere but him.

"I-"

"I can help you. I'm not as useless as you lot make me out as." He said as he pulled out his wallet and handed her a large wad of fifty's. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"Spike...I can't." He sighed.

"I didn't steal it or anything. It's just money." He said waving it in front of her. "Now are you going to take it or am I going to make you?" He asked. She smiled weakly at him carefully taking the money from him.

"I will pay you back." She vowed. He smiled.

"No need. A smile is payment enough for me." He said. She grinned at him. Her smile was all that he needed.

----

A few moments later Dawn reappeared looking at Buffy. She noticed that she was smiling for what seemed to be the first time since Mom had...Dawn closed her eyes and watched the couple from a safe distance. They were cute together. She sighed. To bad her plan hadn't worked out. She heaved a sigh and moved forward.

"Got the tickets." She said waving them in front of their faces. "Are you sure you can't come Buffy?" Her sister's glaze flickered to Spikes and she smiled wider.

"I think I might be able to find the time." She said. Dawn felt like screaming for joy. Instead she grinned like an idiot.

"That's great. Want me to go get you a ticket." Spike spoke up before Buffy could.

"I'm paying for her Nibblet." He fished around in his pocket for a twenty and handed it over. "Keep the change." He said as she grabbed it from his hand.

"Be right back." She said moving away from them. She turned slightly and smiled at them. "Hey!" She called. When both of them were looking at her she spoke up again. "Do everything that I haven't." She grinned as Buffy blushed and Spike's eyes widened.

"NIBBLET!" He yelled after her as she disappeared into the crowd.

-----

Buffy didn't know what to think of the movie. The main reason was sitting right beside her laughing at every scene. Half way threw and about hundred dirty looks at started her into the laughing fits also. Dawn had moved away from them shortly after the previews which had nothing to do with the laughing bit. Buffy thought she had been planning this for to long.

Another area and more laughing from Spike. She grinned and looked over at him. A couple behind them shushed them which only caused the problem to grow. Spike grinned back at her. His hand inched closer to hers and his fingers interlaced with her own.

Surpassingly Buffy didn't pull back. In fact she gave them a small squeeze then moved closer to him. They began a whispered commentary to the film.

"Hey!" Came a deep voice from the back. "Shut up or get out!" Spike growled and turned around.

"'Ey. I wasn't buggin' you so sod off." He yelled. The man glared at him.

"Ya you were," he said. Spike laughed and Buffy bit her lip to keep from doing so.

"That's to bad." Spike said. "Cuz, I don't care." He said and sat back down. Buffy sighed.

"I swear," She began. "I can't take you anywhere without you starting a fight." She joked.

"That means you to bitch." The same male voice said. Buffy was to shocked to say another thing. But Spike wasn't. He stood up. Buffy's hand still launched in his, causing her to stand also.

"What was that?" he asked. All eyes were now on the fight instead of the screen. The man growled and stood up. Buffy bit her lip. The guy was big and Spike couldn't hit humans.

"Spike. Don't worry about it." She said. "He's just being a-"

"Yeah, listen to your to-bit whore." The man said.

"'EY! "Spike yelled. Without knowledge he had began to transform into his demon side.

"Spike!" Buffy warned. "Don't he's not worth it." She hissed. "Let's just get out of here." She said running a hand up and down his arm. "K?" She questioned. He growled and flashed his eyes golden as he stared at the man.

"Fine, Luv...but only for you." He said as he grabbed her jacket and stepped aside to let her past him. Together the blondes left the theatre. Three rows in front of their now vacant seats was a grinning Dawn.

=====

"I still can't believe what that guy said to you!" Spike said pacing outside of the theatre, a cigarette, forgotten between his fingers. "He was just-"

"Male." Buffy said interrupting. As she moved forward and took the offending object from his hand and dropped it to the ground crushing it under her boot.

"'Ey." He protested.

"You weren't smoking it." She said.

He grinned. "But I was going to." She grinned back.

"And what if I was to say I had something better for you do to with your mouth?" She asked linking their other hand with hers. He grinned.

"I'd have to ask what that would be." She moved closer. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Do I really need to tell you?" She asked. He grinned as he captured her lips with his own. He pulled her closer deepening the kiss. His tongue darted out licking her lips. She parted them and invited his tongue in to her own mouth. They battled against one another for a few minutes until Buffy pulled back fighting for breath.

"No, I guess you don't." He said smiling at her. She glazed back up at him.

"That was nice. But I think we can do better." They both grinned as their mouths met again.

"Yes," Came a female cried behind them. Startled their lips broke apart.

"Dawn?" Buffy asked pressing herself adjacent Spike. "What are you doing out here?" She asked. "The movie isn't over yet." She looked down at her watch and noted that almost forty-five minutes had passed since they had left. Dawn grinned.

"This is so cool." She said walking over to them. Buffy blushed slightly. She looked at Spike.

"Think you can make it to our place tomorrow night?" She asked.

"Dawn." Buffy began.

"Please." Dawn pouted. "It's Buffy's turn to cook...and well enough said." Spike's laughter filled the air.

"Maybe I can come over and help out." Dawn grinned and began to walk back to the house. After a few seconds. Buffy and Spike began to follow, still wrapped up in one another. She lent back.

"Who said that you were leaving." She said grinning as his jaw dropped open. Tonight was going to be fun.

FINISHED?

A/N: wow something that was going to be like a dribble turned out to be a new long fic for me... grins I am thinking about writing a few more pieces to go with this one. An NC-17 fic of

Their night and then Spike cooking, etc., let me know what you think.....

Love it? Like it? Loathe it? Let me know...please review....


End file.
